


I’m broken, do you hear me?

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È vero: nessuno dei due ha mai trovato le parole giuste da dire. E non mi hai nemmeno chiesto di restare, l’altra sera. Mi hai cacciato dalla tua stanza ed io, come il peggiore dei codardi, me ne sono andato senza dire una parola. Il bello è che non sono nemmeno tornato indietro quando, dopo aver chiuso la porta con forza alle mie spalle, ho sentito il rumore dello specchio che andava in mille pezzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m broken, do you hear me?

Inizio a cantare e sento il mio cuore lacerarsi sempre più ad ogni parola che pronuncio.

Se, fino a questo momento, sono riuscito in qualche modo a nascondere tutto quando, ora non posso più farlo. Almeno, non posso farlo su questa canzone.

Ogni sillaba è come il sale su una ferita sanguinante; ogni attimo di silenzio è l’affondo di una lama nella mia carne.

Cerco di concentrarmi, di isolare la mia mente, di non pensare. Di non pensarti, ma non ci riesco. E mi volto nella tua direzione, nella speranza di trovarti con gli occhi fissi su di me.

Mi sento morire mentre finisco di cantare la mia strofa, perché _non posso guardarti negli occhi e dire tutto quello che vorrei._

Mentre Harry canta il ritornello, con la sua solita voce graffiata, ti lancio occhiate fugaci. Dalla tua mascella appena contratta e dalle spalle rigide, capisco che c’è qualcosa che non ti fa essere tranquillo e spensierato come tuo solito. E _non mi sento bene_ , per niente.

Arriva il turno di Niall. Tu sei da una parte del palco, io dall’altra.

Due anime in pena che, forse si cercano. O, forse, è solo una mia impressione.

Ed io vorrei solo urlarti contro quanto ti voglio bene, quanto mi dispiace di aver litigato con te. Vorrei _abbracciarti e salvarti_. Salvar mi. Salvarci.

Louis canta qualcosa riguardo al _cadere sulle proprie ginocchia e ritrovarsi a pregare_. Ed è proprio quello che vorrei fare in questo momento, mentre cantiamo tutti insieme il secondo ritornello e poi ci apprestiamo a sentire il tuo assolo.

È vero: _nessuno dei due ha mai trovato le parole giuste da dire_. E non mi hai nemmeno _chiesto di restare_ , l’altra sera. Mi hai cacciato dalla tua stanza ed io, come il peggiore dei codardi, me ne sono andato senza dire una parola. Il bello è che non sono nemmeno tornato indietro quando, dopo aver chiuso la porta con forza alle mie spalle, ho sentito il rumore dello specchio che andava in mille pezzi. Solo dopo, da Niall, ho saputo che l’avevi preso a pugni e che ti eri procurato una brutta ferita che, ora, è coperta dalla benda intorno alla tua mano.

Siamo vicini, l’uno accanto all’altro, al centro del palco. Canto di nuovo io, in falsetto. Vorrei poter allungare una mano e toccarti, ma non lo faccio.

Arriviamo così all’ultimo ritornello della canzone. Cantiamo insieme, mentre tu fai le tue solite variazioni sopra le nostre voci. Ci sediamo sul divano, tutti e cinque. Metto un po’ di distanza tra il mio ed il tuo corpo ma Louis, con un fianco, mi spinge verso di te.

Ti guardo mentre canto l’ultima frase, con gli angoli degli occhi che pungono in una maniera impressionante. Ma tu fingi indifferenza, sistemandoti l’ear monitor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot che prende spunto da questo (http://youtu.be/xrybYAC1QBM) video.


End file.
